True Love Can Change A Person
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Rated T.


**A request story for Windblazer Prime. Here you go, my friend! Enjoy!**

**Danielle Rebecca Tennyson belongs to Windblazer Prime and Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Amy.**

**Also, bit of spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "The Vampire Strikes Back".**

* * *

><p><strong>True Love Can Change A Person<strong>

Danielle Rebecca Tennyson was super tired that evening after her cousin Ben had dropped her off at her home. They had been on a long mission to Anur Transyl and had dealt again with Transyl and Zs'Skayr, who had come back for revenge. Those two had really given her the creeps and she now took off her pink fuchsia jacket, gazing at the 10 on it for a moment before hanging it up in her closet and then took off her black combat boots, placing them by her closet and sighed in relief as she then slipped her black, fingerless gloves off and put them on her dresser.

That left her in her usual outfit of a black shirt with a number 10 in the middle of it with pink fuchsia on her sides, and her black pants with pockets where she could store important items and her socked feet.

She then gazed at her Omnitrix that was the same as her cousin Ben's only of course her aliens were a bit more feminine than his, but they made a great team and she scrolled the aliens on her Omnitrix now, coming up to the new Vladat DNA she and Ben had acquired. She had to admit it was pretty cool, but she was glad it was over.

She now fell back on her huge bed, her waist-length brown hair with its sky-blue and fuchsia highlights splaying out on the bed, looking as tired as she felt. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep, unaware she was being watched.

* * *

><p>Kuphulu was outside on the roof, watching Danielle from the window. He remembered the moment she and her cousin had come to the planet to battle his two masters and put them away. When he saw her human form, he had been surprised that he thought she was beautiful.<p>

The thing that struck him most were her different-colored eyes. While her right eye was brown, her left eye was a sapphire blue, which made her eyes look haunting, but also so beautiful. He quietly opened her window and slipped in, coming up to her.

Danielle felt like she wasn't alone and turned just in time to see Kuphulu blow sleep dust in her face, making her cough before the sleep powder made her fall asleep. The alien mummy picked her up and carried her away to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town and he tied her to one of the slabs, blindfolding her too before he decided to explore the factory until she woke up. He brushed back some of her beautiful hair and his fingers gently brushed against her cheek before he headed off.

Rachel was doing laundry when her communicator rang and she answered it. "Rachel speaking," she said.

"Rachel, it's Kuphulu," came the voice of Snare-Oh's younger brother.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rachel asked, remembering when Snare-Oh had gone to Anur Transyl and gotten his younger brother out of the prison and Kuphulu was banished to Earth for his crimes. The older mummy alien had immediately taken his little brother back to the Mansion and told Rachel what had happened and while she was a bit hesitant at first, she agreed that banishment was not an easy blow to take and agreed to give Kuphulu a second chance.

That had been a good few months ago now and Kuphulu mostly kept to himself even though the others accepted him and often invited him to join them on the activities. He sometimes joined them, but mostly declined.

"Well," Kuphulu began. "You know Ben Tennyson's cousin, Danielle?"

Rachel gave that some thought. "I do remember Rook mentioning Ben had a cousin that was a female version of the boy, Omnitrix and all," she said with a smile. "He said they made a good team. Why?"

"Well, I…I have her with me at my hideout, and…uh," he seemed lost for words.

"Kuphulu, don't tell me you kidnapped her?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I just want to talk to her and I know she wouldn't listen to me if I just showed up. She's sleeping right now, but she's unharmed," he said quickly and the older girl picked up the desperation in his voice.

"Is there something you're not saying?" she asked gently. "Like maybe, you're in love?"

Kuphulu was silent. "How did you know?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled. "I picked up on it in your voice," she said. "But, Kuphulu, be careful, okay? You can't just go kidnap a girl you love. She may not love you back."

The alien winced at the older girl's words, knowing she was only speaking the truth because it might be so. "I understand, but I'm hoping she might give me a chance, like how you and the others did," he said.

"Alright," she said. "But don't get into trouble. The last thing Snare-Oh needs is hearing you got in trouble with the Plumbers and landed up in jail again."

Rachel had tried to say the warning in a gentle way, but her voice was also firm. Kuphulu nodded.

"Okay, but please don't tell my big brother yet. I'll tell him when I get back. Please, Rachel?" he begged her.

The blonde girl sighed. "I'm going against my better judgment on this, but alright. I won't say a word to Snare-Oh on account that you tell him everything when you get back," she said.

The alien sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be back later. Kuphulu out."

"Understood. Rachel out."

As she got back to the laundry, she was really hoping she hadn't made a mistake in telling the young alien that she'd keep silent about it. _Don't break my trust, Kuphulu,_ she said in her mind as she went back to the chores.

* * *

><p>Danielle slowly woke up and gazed around, wondering why she couldn't see and where she was until she heard something land beside her and a hand covered her mouth. "Hello, Danielle," said a voice she didn't recognize. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to talk."<p>

She felt him take his hand away from her mouth. "So you kidnapped me," she said accusingly.

"Yes," he said, not denying it. "I didn't want you to fight me and not listen to me."

"Why would I listen to you?" she asked. "I barely got a glimpse of you before you blew that powder in my face."

"And I'm really sorry," he said honestly. "If I let you up, will you at least listen to me first before you decide to fight me?"

Danielle would have said 'no', but there was something she heard in his voice that sounded like a heartfelt plea and if she told him 'no', she'd hurt his already hurt feelings. She sighed.

"Five minutes," she said with a nod.

Glad that she was going to give him a small chance, Kuphulu untied her and removed her blindfold. She looked at him as she sat up and she stopped, her eyes wide.

"It's…you," she said softly, and her whole face blushed a bright red.

"Yes?" the alien said, tilting his head to one side, a bit puzzled at what she meant by that until it suddenly hit him.

Did she have feelings for him too?

Danielle tried to breathe, but that was a bit hard to do as she looked at the alien she had thought was very handsome, even when she and Ben were fighting Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl and she saw him staring at her, unsure if he should fight her or his masters. She found him looking at her.

"Danielle?" he asked a bit worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Smiling at him, and touched that he was worried about her instead of her blasting him, she got to her feet and walked up to him, making him back up until his back was to one of the machines and she was up close, still smiling.

"Why are you scared, Kuphulu?" she asked him. "You're acting like I'm going to go alien on you."

He audibly gulped and his eyes widened. "Um, are you?" he asked, trying to get his mind to work.

"Well," she said. "I'm curious as to why you kidnapped me but haven't done anything else, like threaten me. Why is that?"

Oh, boy, now Kuphulu was scared stiff. He felt his brain shut down and he froze, a shudder escaping him when Danielle placed one hand on his chest and she looked concerned when she felt his heart racing like a runaway train. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He gulped again, trying to get his voice working. "Uh, not really," he said truthfully, hoping she wouldn't take it wrong.

Danielle looked up at him and her impulses took over and she grabbed Kuphulu's face and kissed him right on the mouth, making him jump in surprise as his brain tried to process that the girl he loved was kissing him and he felt her love in her kiss.

That broke him out of his scared-stiff state and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back as he ran his cloth fingers through her hair gently and his loose tendrils brushed her shoulders and back in a loving manner.

Finally, they had to part for air and both were breathing hard as Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed up at him. "I love you, Kuphulu," she said. "When I first saw you."

He smiled. "And I love you, Danielle Rebecca Tennyson, when I first lay my eyes on you," he said honestly. "I don't want any girl but you."

She then remembered something. "That means I'm yours forever, right?" she asked, remembering something Rook had told her about Snare-Oh's species courting ritual.

"Yes," said Kuphulu. "And when you're the legal age, I will ask you in your Earth-custom way to marry me. But until then, do you accept me?"

She nodded. "Do you accept me?" she asked him back.

He nodded and kissed her deeply, conveying just how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Snare-Oh and Rachel were waiting for them when Kuphulu and Danielle arrived at the mansion. "Kuphulu," said Snare-Oh, his voice stern. "You better have a good explanation for this."<p>

The younger brother knew right then his older brother was angry and Rachel looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Kuphulu. Snare-Oh overheard you on the communicator and confronted me about it. I couldn't lie to him," she said.

He only nodded, knowing Rachel would never lie to anyone. Danielle stepped forward and in-between Snare-Oh and Kuphulu. "Snare-Oh, whatever you say will also affect me," she said. "I have accepted your brother according to your species courting ritual."

"WHAT!?"

The older mummy alien's roar made Rachel and Kuphulu jump, but Danielle didn't flinch as she stood her ground. "Shout all you want, but it's true."

Snare-Oh took a few deep breaths to calm down as he looked at the girl. "You accept my brother of your own free will?" he asked her. "He didn't force you to accept him?"

She shook her head. "I liked your brother when I first saw him," she admitted, her face turning a bit red as she continued. "I didn't realize he had the same feelings for me until today."

Seeing that the girl hero was truthful, the older alien calmed down and looked at Kuphulu. "Treat her right, little brother," he said. "She's a good one for you."

"I agree," said Kuphulu. "I'm surprised you let her talk to you like that."

Snare-Oh chuckled. "She is truthful and has good intentions," he said. "Good qualities for my future sister-in-law."

Danielle looked up at him in shock. "You mean, you accept me as well?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Danielle," he said. "Welcome to the family."

Relieved, she sagged back against Kuphulu, who caught her and held her close as they then kissed again.

Rachel smiled and placed a hand on Snare-Oh's shoulder. "They remind me of you and Amy," she said to him. "You two were a bit like that when she first came here."

Snare-Oh nodded. "Yes, we were," he said, thinking about Amy and chuckling as he watched his little brother kiss the girl of his dreams again, looking very happy.

It just went to show that true love could change a person and the new couple at the Grant Mansion were living proof of it.

* * *

><p><strong>It's true love can change a person.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
